Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel
by kage girl
Summary: this is what I think may have happened after Noah and Julia left Pine Valley


**All My Children**

**Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel**

Back in the late 1990's one of my favorite daytime couples was Noah and Julia Santos Keefer portrayed by Keith Hamilton Cobb and Sydney Penny. They were and still are in my opinion one of the best super couples ever. I didn't like it when the writers at All My Children tried to hook Julia up with other characters after Noah's death. Somehow the on screen chemistry just wasn't there. I always thought while Julia was with Noah it was like she was always with steak anyone else they tried to hook her up with was like she was always with hamburger. (smile) I have never been able to find a fan fiction story on them so I will try my hand at creating a story for them. Reviews are welcome. Noah and Julia Complete

My name is Noah Keefer. Lately I have been thinking a lot about the time I had on earth. As a child I grew up without my father who passed away when I was very young. My mother left me and my sister to pursue her career as a singer. I was raised by my aunt Grace along with her son Tony. My aunt Grace did her best to raise us right and yet Tony and I still managed to go over to the shady side of life. Belinda turned me in to the cops to try to turn me around. I held a grudge against her for that for years. When I got out I got my own place and became a hustler making things do what they do to survive.

I had no judgement against anyone else who also made things do what they do to survive. So when I saw a young lady in a red dress heading to the drug house I followed her. That was the first time I had seen her there. What happened next was something that had never happened before. The young lady in the red dress told me her name was Julia; she had no fear of me though she should have in that neighborhood. I told her name was Noah like in the bible. She showed me the scar on her face that looked fresh. I told her to let me do the talking when the drug man Louie Greco came in.

Julia told me her facial scar was hurting. I took her home with me and gave her pain killers to stop the pain. Julia slept all night and until noon the next day. When she woke up she had forgotten who I was so I had to remind her. She still was not afraid of me. Before I knew it she stayed with me as friends over the summer. I got her to the clinic to get her facial wound treated. I liked having her around. I told Julia she hung around with the wrong people who did not appreciate her; someday she would meet the right man who would appreciate her for the way she really was. Little did I know that man would turn out to be me.

While Julia was staying with me the drug man Louie Greco started to like her. When I was out one day he came to my place and forced himself on her. I came home and found Julia curled up on the floor. When she told me what happened I saw red and wanted to find Louie. Julia was scared and wanted me to stay with her. I left to find Louie anyway and threw him against the wall and gave him a serious beatdown even though there were police all around with guns drawn; I did not care all I saw was red. The police wanted to arrest me; Officer Taylor Cannon believed me when I said I needed to get back home to see about my friend. So they let me go. When I got back home Julia was still scared. I did not know what I could do for her; she was broken and I did not know how to fix her. I kept asking her what she wanted me to do. She looked at me with her big sad eyes and fell into my arms and hugged me tightly this was all I could do so I hugged her back. She went through a lot even thought about killing herself; but she told me she heard my voice telling her things will be alright.

Then Julia's family came to take her away from me believing I had kidnapped her. I had done no such thing; she was free to leave anytime she wanted to. I found myself missing Julia when she went back home. My aunt Grace worked in the mansion where Julia lived. She would give me updates on how Julia was doing. That worked for a while until it got to a point where I needed to see how she was doing with my own eyes. So I got a job as a groundskeeper at the mansion.

While working there I found out Julia had feelings for the mansion's owner's son Anton. So I had to slow down a bit and back off. I had not even realized Julia had moved my heart. My aunt pointed out to me the fact that I loved her. I held my feelings as long as I could but there came a time when I could no longer hold my feelings inside. I summoned the courage to tell Julia I loved her. She was not in the same place I was. She could not tell me she loved me too. She offered to not come around me anymore to spare my feelings. I told her she did not have to do that I could handle it.

When it looked like Julia and Anton were getting closer I took up with Officer Taylor Cannon. Julia and I still communicated as friends.

Then I got shot. The thing is when I got shot Taylor was not on my mind; Julia was. When I woke up to find Julia beside me my heart soared. But Julia was still not ready to be with me so again I took up with Taylor. Being that close to death started me to get to thinking I wanted something more out of life.

So I decided to get my GED. I was a lot smarter that people gave me credit for. I got my GED and started working as an orderly at the hospital. That was quite an adjustment to make. Julia was studying to become a nurse so we saw each other a lot. She spoke up for me when working at the hospital sometimes got on my last nerve.

We both met a patient there named Alma who brought us back together. Anton was not the man Julia thought he was. Taylor told me she was pregnant. When Alma passed away it seemed to give us permission to be together. Julia gave a speech from her heart at Alma's wake then I gave a speech from my heart at Alma' wake. My eyes stayed on Julia as I spoke. After the wake Julia told me she loved me as I was leaving; that stopped me in my tracks.

We both left the hospital to have a heart to heart talk. Julia bared her soul to me telling me she had gone to the prison to see Louie Greco the man who raped her to take back her life. Now she was free to love me. I hesitated having been down this road before. But then I melted taking her into my arms. We were about to make love when we heard her mother come into the house so I had to get dressed quickly and I made it out the window.

Later that same day Taylor went over to Julia's place to tell her she was pregnant and that I would never leave her because of that. I went back to Julia's place and found Taylor there. I told her to leave because I had to talk to Julia. Julia was understandably angry because I did not tell her all this before she bared her soul to me. I asked to try to work this situation out with me and to not give up on me. She was so angry she told me to go back to Taylor. I left knowing she was not ready to listen to me now. I cried because we were so close to finally being together believing I had lost her forever.

But then days later there was a knock on my door. I opened the door to find Julia there; I was surprised and very happy. We had a long talk and agreed to come up with a way to deal with this situation. So Julia and I were happy again but there were forces rising up against us.

Louie Greco was released from prison early. He made a beeline straight back to Julia and I had to beat him down again to keep him away from her at the same Taylor was scheming against us. It really was a shame our love attracted such craziness. Taylor miscarried (I later learned she was never pregnant in the first place). That freed the obligation I thought I had to her.

I used the money I had earned as a model to do some things. I took Julia to Manhattan for a long overdue vacation just for us. There we made love for the first time. It felt like there was only the two of us in the world. Then we had to go back to reality.

Louie Greco showed up again. We fought he fell and hit his head and died. Taylor saw the whole thing and lied saying I killed Louie on purpose.

I had proposed to Julia. Then I formally asked her parents for her hand in marriage. By now her parents accepted me even though I know I was not what they had in mind for their daughter when they first met me. Her parents gave us their blessings. At our wedding Derrick Frye arrested me for murder because of Taylor's lies. We went to trial where I was convicted and sentenced to 25 years. I proclaimed my innocence.

Taylor helped me escape wanting to make a deal for me to stay with her. Julia and I escaped to Jamaica. A woman named Corinne helped us out in Jamaica. Taylor snooped around until she found us in Jamaica. She went after Julia throwing her off a water fall. I was going out of my mind when I could not find Julia. Then I saw her on the beach. We ran towards each other. I held onto her to make sure she was real.

While we were in Jamaica Julia thought she might be pregnant. This news made me very happy. A child conceived from our love would be great not at all like I felt when Taylor told me she was pregnant. It turned out to be a false alarm.

We ended up having to take a potion to appear to be dead to be taken back to the United States where we would take another potion to be revived.

When we got back to the States Taylor's lies were exposed; she went to prison.

Now we were free to pursue our future but now money was tight so we decided to get married at the courthouse. Our friends and family decided that wouldn't do so they secretly decided to give us a themed wedding.

The next thing I knew I was being primed to be Prince Charming to Julia's Cinderella. Julia was the most beautiful bride. Our friends forgot to get a priest to marry us so they improvised by saying their own vows for us. When we got to our own vows a priest finally showed up and we were married. We danced together. Then she danced with her father and I danced with her mother. Everyone else soon joined in to dance with us. The bouquet was thrown to see who would get married next. We cut the cake. We thanked everyone for this wonderful wedding knowing how hard it was to turn me into Prince Charming; Julia as Cinderella was the easy part.

Off we went to our honeymoon under a shower of bubbles. On our honeymoon I realized now we truly belonged to each other.

I also had gained a mother and father and three sisters.

While we were on our honeymoon once again it was like it was only the two of us in the world.

Back to reality again. I needed to find another job. I tried bartending. But then photography turned out to be the right job for me.

Then the mother who had abandoned my sister Belinda and I came back into our lives. Belinda welcomed her but it was not so easy for me. Julia got me to accept her again.

I learned I had another sister. But mother brought trouble with her; the man she had married was a dangerous man.

Julia was a witness to one of his criminal acts; he decided to kill the witness. He rigged Julia's car and ended up killing her father instead.

We had to go into witness protection after this. Julia and I soon felt like caged animals. We wanted to break free of this. So I thought I could free us by going after the people who were after us.

Unfortunately this did not work out because I was shot and left for dead I did get to see Julia before I left this life.

It took much more effort to pull my spirit away from her because I did not want to leave her.

So I have been in a holding pattern waiting for Julia to come to heaven since then. I had made peace with the fact she might find someone else and maybe want to be with that person if that happened I would go towards the light without her and be thankful she had found happiness even if it was without me.

Her life had to go on. I had to come to a place where I had to accept the fact she may find someone else because I could no longer physically be with her. I wanted her to live the long happy life I did not get to live.

Then one day the heavens opened up again to welcome another new soul. It had only been three years so I didn't think it could have been Julia but it was.

She was disoriented as some new souls are when they first get here. I walked up to her introducing myself as Noah like in the bible just as I did when we first met. She flew into my arms . It was good to feel her in my arms again.

We became as we were when we first met in appearances in the bloom of youth. We were told in our lifetimes it was possible we might never have met each other due to the fact I was African American and Julia was Hispanic. We had to meet each other and give each other strength to become better people. Julia gained my strength to face whatever life threw at her and for me Julia's strength quieted my angry soul. It was like we had never been separated from each other. We are both so very happy right now. We truly are soul mates. Our souls are bonded and there really never has been anyone else for us. We will eventually go towards the light but not just yet since we now have an eternity to be together let us now be a couple for awhile and enjoy each other company.


End file.
